Vicodin et autres substances addictives
by Yuuki9
Summary: Un patient mécontent met à jour des sentiments cachés. C'est un Chase/House et une traduction.


**Notes :** Ceci est une traduction de Vicodin and other addictive substances de possumgurl. Il est possible que j'ai pris quelques libertés quand à l'originale en espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Crédit :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Vicodin et autres substances addictives**

« Vous utilisez ma femme comme un cochon de Guinée. »

House se moqua et croisa ses mains sur sa canne, il regarda l'homme avec un regard noir un petit sourire aux lèvres appréciant clairement la situation.

« S'il vous plait , le docteur House essaie simplement de faire tout sont possible pour votre femme. »

« Ma femme, quoi docteur Cuddy ? Hmm ? Mort certaine, c'est ça ? »

House remarqua que le visage de l'homme virait au rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière la tête de l'homme, sa porte de bureau lui donnait la nostalgie. Il voulait de la Vicodin. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'écouter des hypothèses hallucinantes de personnes ignorantes… et de penser, à ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il était en colère à ses canetons. Vraiment pas maintenant.

Chase a parlé contre House.

« Il a fait la bonne chose. Vous devriez l'écouter. » House admira inconsciemment le débit paresseux de l'accent de l'australien, le compliment du garçon lui faisait plaisir. Il se tourna vers l'autre médecin son sourire toujours en place.

« Maintenant Robert, je n'avais aucune idée que vous pensiez si fortement ça de moi, sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasmes. » Il vit le visage de l'homme ennuyeux virer encore plus rouge du coin de l'œil juste avant d'être distrait quand Chase jeta sa tête en arrière et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire. Les yeux de House se sont élargis et la lumière du soleil brillant passant par la fenêtre de son bureau illumina les cheveux du jeune médecin. Juste une seconde c'était une masse d'or brillant. C'est à ce moment là que House remarqua de les lèvres de Chase étaient si roses. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se balança en arrière pour faire face à Cuddy.

« C'est une perte de temps. Je traite sa femme. S'il la déplace, elle va mourir. S'il veut ça sur sa conscience, il peut carrément rouler le lit jusqu'à un autre médecin. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est… »

House n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing vola vers sa tête à une vitesse alarmante. Il serra les dents, se préparant à recevoir le coup. Il vit un mouvement éclair et entendit le claquement écœurant de la collision d'os à os. Il ne sentit rien. Le coup n'est pas venu. Il cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un gisait sur le sol froid, assommé. C'était Chase.

House sentit un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Un flot de stupéfaction envahit son corps, suivit rapidement par une colère brute. Il sentit les doigts de son poing droit voler de leur propre gré, et entrer en collision avec la mâchoire de l'homme. Il eu une vague de douleur désagréable. La main de House lui faisait mal comme l'enfer. Il voulait de la Vicodin, encore plus maintenant. Le sang coulait librement de la lèvre fendue de l'homme, il gémit levant sa main pour la glisser sur la plaie. Les paupières de House clignèrent et il soupira revenant à un état plus calme. Il parla.

« Vous ne devriez pas toucher à mon caneton. »

Chase se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital. Il se sentait mal. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement s'adaptant à la lumière du soleil couchant affluant à travers la fenêtre. La première chose qu'il remarqua en plus de la douleur lancinante de son crâne était la lumière orangée teintée de rose du soleil sur sa couverture blanche. Il la suivit des yeux. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut House. Il était assis sur son fauteuil à son chevet qui se trouvait dans le chemin de la lumière du soleil couchant. Il était penché en avant, ses mains posées sur son menton, elles mêmes sur le dessus de sa canne. Il avait l'air d'être dans un très bon état d'esprit.

« Qu'est ce qui vous rend si heureux ? Et… remarqua Chase étonné. Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

House prit un air offensé.

« Quoi mon plus jeune caneton ne veut pas que je veille sur lui ? » House sentit une poussée d'envie à travers lui lorsqu'un blush brillant prit place sur le cou et les joues du jeune homme.

« C'est un bleu que vous avez là. » House se pencha en avant délibérément et poussa les cheveux de Chase loin de son visage. Il pouvait le sentir tendu sous lui. Il ne bougea pas sa main de sa place, juste en dessous de la contusion de Chase. Il laissa ses doigts se déplacer alors que les joues du jeune médecin prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Il approfondit son regard.

Les yeux de Chase se fermèrent alors qu'un petit bruit fit son chemin à travers ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de manière incontrôlée dans sa poitrine. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut frappé par la densité du regard bleu de House.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? » demanda House lorsqu'il replaça ses mains sur sa canne tout en continuant son regard perçant.

Chase gémit et ferma de nouveau les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant.

Le cœur de House sauta dans sa poitrine quand il vit comment réagissait son caneton à la suppression d'une simple main réconfortante. Il laissa apparaitre un nouveau sourire.

« Vous avez prit un coup de poing d'un bâtard gênant. J'ai pensé à lui rendre. » Les joues de Chase se colorèrent encore plus si possible.

House se moquait, il roula des yeux et fit tournoyer sa canne.

« Bien essayé. »

Chase soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard suppliant de House.

« Vous avez la Vicodin… »

« Ah oui… un point, House hocha légèrement la tête. » Il n'avait aucune idée de là où il voulait venir et espérait ne pas lui montrer.

« Vous êtes accro. »

« Euh… oui mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. » House essaya de ne pas faire entendre son intégralité de la confusion dans sa voix.

« Ouai… Chase le regarda aussi mal à l'aise qu'il était possible de l'être. Vous voyez, vous êtes accro à la Vicodin. Lorsque vous ne l'avez pas, il y a quelque chose qui arrive, Chase s'interrompit. »

La compréhension a frappé House. La réalisation glissa sur son visage sous forme d'un sourire.

« Dites-le. » House s'avança se rapprochant de Chase.

Chase eu un air horrifié, le regardant comme s'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur possible.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Chase, asseyez-vous. » Le sourire de House était joyeux.

Chase expira et s'assit lentement avec une grimace comme un homme supportant une grande douleur. Sauf que cette douleur n'était pas physique. La plupart du temps. Ses jambes pendaient au bord du lit d'hôpital. House se déplaça vers lui jusqu'à sa trouver en face du jeune médecin. Il leva un doigt et le laissa trainer sur le bas de la joue rose. House parla de nouveau, il avait l'air extatique.

« Je ne comprend pas exactement ce que vous voulez dire Robert. Peut être pourriez vous être plus précis. »

Chase grinça des dents. House sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hein. Peut être un peu d'encouragements alors. »

House baissa la tête pour capturer ces si rouges et belles lèvres. Si doux. Il sentit son esprit se vider quand Chase gémit dans sa bouche. House a attiré sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Chase dans un état d'euphorie total, se délectant des gémissements qu'il a tiré du jeune homme. Il a incliné ses lèvres alors qu'un blush grimpa sur les joues de Chase. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux juste entre le cou et l'épaule de Chase. Il étouffa sa chair arrachant un petit gémissement du jeune homme avant de le marquer de sa langue. House grogna et enfouit son front sur l'épaule de Chase serrant le médecin contre lui. Son poitrine montait et descendait alors qu'il haletait, ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement dans le dos de Chase.

« J'ai besoin que tu le dises Chase. »La voix de House était calme mais oscillait faiblement à chaque mot soufflé.

Le propre souffle de Chase flottait dans un mouvement chaud contre l'oreille de House. Il saisit House comme s'il cherchait à le tirer de toutes ses forces en lui. Quand il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. House aurait mal comprit s'il ne savait pas déjà ce que voulait dire Chase. Après tout il avait besoin de Vicodin et Chase était également nécessaire… Eh bien Chase était nécessaire…

« J'ai besoin de toi. »


End file.
